Weasley Car Trip
by Hogwarts-Drama-Queen
Summary: What the title says. Told from Ginny's POV. Review and tell me if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: How exactly would I make money off of this? I'm not J.K. Rowling.

A\N: This story actually has PLOT! It's not really random or anything. I got this idea over the summer as my family was driving back from vacation. It's told in Ginny's POV.

______________________________________________________________________________________

****

Weasley Car Trip

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer… take one down, pass it around… 98 bottles of beer on the wall…"

" Fred! George! Where did you learn that idiotic muggle song?" Mom wasn't very happy with her sons' duet.

" I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…"

Then I said," Here, I borrowed Hermione's Discman. You can use it if it will get you to shut up." 

" Does she have any good CDs?" asked George.

" I'm gonna regret this but… okay, here." I handed a few Weird Al CDs to the twins.

Weird Al was enough to keep the twins quiet for a while. Because the twins had the Discman, I had nothing else to do. Maybe now I should tell you why my family is packed into this stupid muggle station wagon. We're going to Dragon's Cove. Dragon's Cove is the best wizard's amusement park ever! I think we should have gone by floo powder, but Dad said that we need to spend some family time. 

Yeah right.

"Bill, I challenge you to a game of chess." Said Ron.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you will win, as usual."

"Please?" 

"Ask Charlie."

Charlie looked up from the book on nifflers that he was reading. "Ask me what?" he said.

"Will you play chess with me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you will win, as usual."

"Please?"

"Ask Bill."

"WHY WONT ANYONE PLAY CHESS WITH ME?"

"Ron! No yelling in the car!" Hours of traffic were wearing down on Mom's nerves. " Arthur, why did we have to take the car?"

Dad started to say something but Mom cut him off.

"It was a rhetorical question."

Two hours later…

"Hey Ginny, can we borrow your pen?" 

I knew better then to ask the twins why they wanted it. So I just gave it to them. They started to draw pictures on Percy's face. It's a good thing Mom hasn't noticed.

______________________________________________________________________________________

A\N: Review and tell me if I should continue. I like feedback.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A\N: Wow. I haven't updated in a long time. Insane Dialogs about well whatever has been removed from the site. That kind of killed my confidence. But I'm bouncing back! Now I know that no one ever reads these so even if you are I'm just gonna quit my rambling and start the story.

And away we go…

****

Weasley Car Trip

"Fred! George! What are you two doing?" Mom asked. She turned around in her seat and looked back towards them. I turned around too and accidentally banged Ron with my elbow.

"Damn! That hurt!" Ron yelled. Everyone in the car braced themselves for what they knew would happen next. Bill sank down into his seat, Charlie suddenly found his book very interesting, and the twins decided that it was safer to sit under the seat of the car.

"YOU DO NOT CURSE IN THE CAR!" Ron winced as Mom yelled louder than any howler that she ever sent to the twins. "YOU SHOULD SET A GOOD EXAMPLE FOR YOUR SISTER!" I smiled innocently at Ron. He glared back.

Everyone was silent for a minute or two. Then it happened. We all saw it drive past us. As one every person in the car (besides mum and dad and of course Percy) yelled in unison…"BLUE PUNCH BUGGY!" All of the kids started to beat the crap out of each other. Mum shot us an evil glare. We stopped instantly. "He started it!" We all pointed to Percy who had just been rudely woken up by the many beatings he got. "Percy! I expected better than that from you!" Percy rubbed his sleepy eyes. ""Better than what, Mother?" "Starting that whole punching people thing." "What?" "Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about…" She looked closer at his face. "FRED, GEORGE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" 

Percy looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "What are you talking about?" Mum rummaged through her purse, pulled out a mirror and showed it to Percy. "FRED, GEORGE WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

One thing about this family, car rides are never boring.

A\N: Hi peoples! This chapter was way too short. I would like to thank Claymore Mental Hospital Patient for asking me to update in a not so nice way (that really made me do it.) And also thanks to all who asked me to update nicely. It's great that I have some fans.


End file.
